Hydraulic fracturing of subterranean formations has long been established as an effective means to stimulate the production of hydrocarbon fluids from a wellbore. In hydraulic fracturing, a well stimulation fluid (generally referred to as a fracturing fluid) is injected into and through a wellbore and against the surface of a subterranean formation penetrated by the wellbore at a pressure at least sufficient to create a fracture in the formation. Usually a “pad fluid” is injected first to create the fracture and then a fracturing fluid, often bearing granular propping agents, is injected at a pressure and rate sufficient to extend the fracture from the wellbore deeper into the formation. If a proppant is employed, the goal is generally to create a proppant filled zone from the tip of the fracture back to the wellbore. In any event, the hydraulically induced fracture is more permeable than the formation and it acts as a pathway or conduit for the hydrocarbon fluids in the formation to flow to the wellbore and then to the surface where they are collected.
The fluids used as fracturing fluids have also been varied, but many if not most are aqueous based fluids that have been “viscosified” or thickened by the addition of a natural or synthetic polymer (crosslinked or uncrosslinked) or a viscoelastic surfactant (VES). The carrier fluid is usually water or a brine (e.g., dilute aqueous solutions of sodium chloride and/or potassium chloride).
The viscosifying polymer is typically a solvatable (or hydratable) polysaccharide, such as a galactomannan gum, a glycomannan gum, or a cellulose derivative. Examples of such polymers include guar, hydroxypropyl guar, carboxymethyl guar, carboxymethylhydroxyethyl guar, hydroxyethyl cellulose, carboxymethylhydroxyethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, xanthan, polyacrylamides and other synthetic polymers. Of these, guar, hydroxypropyl guar and carboxymethylhydroxypropyl guar are typically preferred because of commercial availability and cost performance.
In many instances, if not most, the viscosifying polymer is crosslinked with a suitable crosslinking agent. The crosslinked polymer has an even higher viscosity and is even more effective at carrying proppant into the fractured formation. The borate ion has been used extensively as a crosslinking agent, typically in high pH fluids, for guar, guar derivatives and other galactomannans. Other crosslinking agents include, for example, titanium, chromium, iron, aluminum, and zirconium.
Viscoelastic surfactant fluids are normally made by mixing into the carrier fluid appropriate amounts of suitable surfactants such as anionic, cationic, nonionic and zwitterionic surfactants. The viscosity of viscoelastic surfactant fluids is attributed to the three dimensional structure formed by the components in the fluids. When the concentration of viscoelastic surfactants significantly exceeds a critical concentration, surfactant molecules aggregate into micelles, which can become highly entangled to form a network exhibiting elastic behavior.
Viscoelastic surfactant solutions are usually formed by the addition of certain reagents to concentrated solutions of surfactants, frequently consisting of long-chain quaternary ammonium salts such as cetyltrimethylammonium bromide (CTAB). Common reagents that generate viscoelasticity in the surfactant solutions are salts such as ammonium chloride, potassium chloride, sodium salicylate and sodium isocyanate and non-ionic organic molecules such as chloroform. The electrolyte content of surfactant solutions is also an important control on their viscoelastic behavior.
During hydraulic fracturing treatments, control of fracture height growth can be an important issue. In situations where the water table is close to the fracturing zone, or where the fracture zones have low stress barriers, where fracture height growth can result in screen outs, control of the fracture height may be critical. A common technique for the control of fracture height control is to use fluids with lower viscosity, such as VES surfactants. Lower viscosity fluids however, do not transport the large sized proppants effectively in the fracture.
One method of addressing the issue has been the incorporation of fiber into the surfactant fluids. However, the breaking of fiber and of fiber bearing VES fracturing fluid can be still be problematic especially without pre or post flushes. Polylactic acid (PLA) fibers have been shown to degrade into soluble materials under temperature and with time. However, all applications are limited to temperatures above 82° C. based on the rate of degradation. At temperatures below 82° C., PLA fibers degrade too slowly to be useful for those oilfield applications. It would be helpful to have a VES fluid which would transport the large sized proppants effectively and still break under low temperature conditions (below 82° C., for example 50° C. or 60° C.), leaving little or no residue solids in the fracture.